Saving faces
by MadP
Summary: IN REWRITING PROCESS Roman wrestles on RAW and Dean on Smack Down. As days go by, Dean's mood tends to get worse. He tries to help him out, comfort him, to the point where doubt takes control of his mind. What does he truly wants ? What does he truly need ? Only time can tell. The only way to find out, is to fully embrace himself.
1. Information

Dear readers,

After a long time of struggling with my lack of imagination, I decided to rewrite Saving faces.

I'm so sorry it took me so much time to actually make that choice and tell you about it.

I wasn't happy with how it turned out.

This was my first time trying to write something in english, which isn't main language.

I hope you will understand and I'll do my best to write something that is worth your time. Something you'll be able to enjoy reading at any time of your day.

I send you my sincere apologies and love.

See you soon ~

PanDoreAh.


	2. Chapter 1

Here is the beginning of a new version of Saving faces.

It is still about Dean and Roman. Roman is on RAW and Dean on Smack Down.

And we'll follow their progression in terms of work, feelings and both physical and mental state.

I hope you'll enjoy it.

Have a nice reading time ~

 **P.**

 **Chapter one : what does friendship mean to you ? [ Roman's POV]**

RAW just ended.

I head back to the locker room. My head is heavy. I'm feeling exhausted and can't wait to get back home for a well deserved two days time off.

On my way, I still hear the crowd screaming and getting excited. Seems like they enjoyed themselves tonight.

I smile, relieved.

We did a great job.

_ Hey Reigns.

Seth comes to me with a huge smirk on his face. He's as tired as I am and we both look at each other with respect.

_ What's up ?

_ Oh nothing. Just got my spot taken away from me but everything's fine, he replies with irony. I can't believe this is happening to me.

_ I'm sorry it didn't work out the way you wanted.

_ That's fine. One way or another, I'll get what I want. And neither Triple H nor Stephanie can do something about it.

_ I know. Good luck then.

_ By the way, saw your fight with Owens and Y2J. I seriously couldn't stop laughing. These two deserved it.

_ Gosh, they're pissing me off ! I'm glad I was able to kick their asses !

We both laugh. Then I wish him a good night and we split.

Lately, we've been on good terms. Of course, I didn't forget his betrayal. But I'm kinda over it now. All I want is to have fun and prove I'm the guy. And since he doesn't interfere in my business, I'm cool.

I enter the locker and get interrupted by Zayn.

_ Hey mate, sorry to bother you. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us tonight. We're gonna hang out a bit, drink some beers. Have fun. You in ?

_ Sorry, I have a two days time off. I'd like to get back home early if you don't mind.

_ Yeah sure. I understand. Happy to get to see your family ?

_ Hell yeah. I miss my daughter.

_ That's cool. Well, be careful on the road. Have a good time. See you next time.

I let him leave and focus on my stuff. I dress up after taking a good shower, then get ready to leave.

x

The car is waiting for me in the parking lot.

But I didn't expect to see him there, waiting for me.

My buddy, Dean Ambrose, is standing next to my car. He looks pretty upset. My brows frown. I wonder what's going on.

_ Got a problem boy ?

_ Can you give me a ride ? I don't want to go back home, he mumbles.

_ Why's that ?

_ Can you or not ?

_ Yeah sure but why ? Is something wrong ?

_ Renee just slapped me in front of a dozen people. I don't really wanna ride with her tonight.

_ Oh… What happened ?

_ Can we get in the car first, he shyly asks.

_ Sure. Get in. Put your seatbelt.

_ Yes mummy.

_ Stop kidding, Dean.

We finally leave and he's willing to open up.

_ There was that girl looking at me like _all the time_ since we got out of the building. She got mad at me and asked if I knew her. I was kinda angry too so I told her I cheated on her…

_ Really Dean ? Couldn't you just calm her down instead ?

_ Not my fault if she has no self confidence, he justifies himself.

_ You should better call her and have a serious conversation. Say you're sorry and tell her the truth.

_ Now isn't really the time.

_ Yeah. Just make sure you don't forget alright ?

_ Hm.

_ Good.

I feel sad about this whole thing. Usually, they get along together pretty well. Both of them are my friends and I don't want them to argue.

_ So what are you going to do then ? Where will you sleep ?

_ Don't know. Hotel, probably.

_ Why don't you stay at my house ? I think my girls will be glad to have you with us.

_ Thank you.

_ I got your back, boy.

Dean and I always felt very comfortable around each other. Every time something went wrong, he always came to me and asked for my advice. We've always been tight and helping each other out. Protecting each other, like brothers would. He's family to me.

I'd do anything for him. And he'd do the same for me.

When I finally get back home, my daughter jumps in my arms. It feels so good to see her after all this time. She's grown up.

I feel so proud.

_ Hey baby girl. I missed you.

_ I missed you too daddy. Is that Dean ?

My friend waves at her.

_ Hey kid. 's up ?

_ I'm fine, she answers politely. And you ?

_ I'm good. Nice to meet you Jojo.

_ You know my name ?

_ Your dad talks about you all day and night, Ambrose teases. Of course I do.

_ True ?

_ He's right. I love you sooooo much.

She gives me a big smile and a kiss on the cheek. My wife joins us. We kiss and I notice Dean's looking away.

He doesn't look like it, but he's the type to feel embarrassed when couples do their stuff when he's around. I suggest we get in the house to get dinner.

Everyone agrees.

We spend the night laughing at our most incredible memories. Then comes the time for my daughter to sleep.

I tell her a little story and watch her fall asleep. I kiss her on the forehead then leave the bedroom without a noise. But as I leave, I bump into Dean.

_ Sorry. Didn't see you.

_ It's fine. Is she asleep ?

_ She is. What are you up to ?

_ Gonna sleep too. I'm feeling damn tired.

He seems really down. Like he's about to cry. I'm truly worried but knowing him, he isn't in the mood for a serious talk session. All I can do is give him a pat on the head and wish him a good night.

He doesn't even answer me and locks himself in the guest bedroom.

_ Is he alright, my wife asks with a lot of concern.

_ It's been a rough night for him. Argued with Renee.

_ Oh. Maybe you should talk to him.

_ It's late, babe. Let's just wait for tomorrow. He needs some alone time.

_ You're right.

I kiss her passionately.

_ Missed you. Let's get to bed.

She laughs.

_ Not tonight, babe.

_ That's fine. I'm too exhausted anyway. Come.

x

It's afternoon and Ambrose's been ignoring me the entire morning.

I feel bad, stressed out, worried. I'm also angry, because for once, he isn't asking for help. But I know he needs me and that makes me grumpy.

I'd like to rough him up a bit, but I know this will only make things worse.

I choose to talk to him anyway.

_ What's wrong with you man ?

He stares at me then sighs. Seems like I'm annoying him.

That's bothering me.

_ Not your problem, he retorts.

_ Don't you talk to me like that Dean. Come on, spit it out.

_ Don't want to.

_ Seriously ? Thought we were friends !

_ I don't have to tell you everything, Roman. You know what privacy is ?

_ Yeah I do. Know what ? Stay alone with your freakin' problems since that's what you want. I'm done.

_ I didn't ask for anything man. You're the one coming here and talkin' shit.

_ Oh yeah right. Cause I'm the bad guy and you're the freakin' angel here.

_ Exactly.

_ Just shut up Dean.

_ Same for you, jackass.

I didn't want it to evolve like this. Honestly, I didn't even understand why we got mad at each other like this. All I wanted to do is help. Is it that bad ?

Galina'd been watching since the beginning. As I come back, she sighs.

_ It's not that I don't like your friend babe, but I don't want him to cause troubles. We're a family and I won't accept anybody trying to break us.

_ He'd never do that babe. You know it. I just don't get it. I didn't do anything bad. Why's he like that ?

_ Did he tell anything ?

_ No. He's just been treating me like an asshole, I growl.

_ Calm down honey. It's fine. Just give him some space. Spend some time with our daughter instead. She's been asking for you for at least an hour.

_ I'm so sorry.

I leave her to see if my baby girl is fine. When she sees me, she runs to give me a big hug.

_ Hey baby girl. You're having fun ?

_ I was drawing, she explains. It's for you !

_ Really ? Show me.

I look at the paper. She did her best to draw me. It's not as good as a professional portrait, but to me it's perfect.

_ I look cool ! Thank you sweetheart. I'm gonna keep it with me when I'll be gone.

_ This way you'll think about me ?

_ Exactly. You know I love you right ?

_ Yes. Daddy.

_ Hm ?

_ I think I heard Dean cry this morning.

Instantly, my brows frown and my muscles clench.

_ Are you sure ?

_ I heard him when I woke up. I wanted to ask him if he was fine but I was to shy…

_ What else did you hear ?

_ I think he was talking with someone... I think it was Ren..

_ Renee ?

_ Yes.

_ What did he say ?

I feel bad asking my daughter all these things instead of asking Dean.

_ He said " I'm sorry, please don't leave ". I stopped listening after that. What's happening daddy ?

_ Hm… I think he's having troubles with his girlfriend.

_ Why ?

_ Well, sometimes people don't get along together. So they argue and hurt each other.

_ Do you argue with mummy ?

_ No ! I love your mom ! And even if we argue, we'll always be together. We're not leaving you alone baby girl, he comforts her. Know what ? I'm gonna have a conversation with Dean later. I'll help him out and he'll get better. Why don't you do a drawing for him too ? He'll be happy.

She nods and does as told. I'm smiling as I watch her starting to sketch a face.

But as soon as I'm alone, my smile is gone.

I have to do something, and I should better do it now.

x

_ Still mad at me ?

Dean is sitting in the garden. It's late in the night, we didn't talk since we last spoke. I've been thinking all day long of a way to talk to him and set things straight. I don't like being in bad terms with him.

I miss my friend. And I hate seeing him so sad.

_ I'm not mad at you.

_ Then why did you act like that ? I was just worried, Dean.

_ I know. I'm sorry, he mumbles.

_ Will you tell me what's going on ?

_ We broke up. That's all.

_ I know, I confess. Jojo told me she heard you cry this morning. I should have asked you instead, I'm sorry.

_ It's fine. It's better like that, I guess.

_ Why did she leave ?

_ Well, seems like I'm _just a dumbass_ , I'm _not good enough for h_ er and we're not _meant to be together_. She wants time to take care of herself and breathe, since I'm _too harmful and unstable_.

_ That's bullshit.

_ Tell that to her.

_ What are you gonna do ?

_ What do you want me to do, Roman ? You know I'm not the type to chase after her.

_ Maybe you should ?

_ I don't know. I feel like if I do, things will get worse. Maybe it's not that bad. To take a break and think a little bit more about myself.

_ If that's what you think then I'm cool with it. Just be careful. And talk to me. You know I'll listen.

_ Thanks.

_ Come. Let's go back inside. Too cold out there.

I put my arm around his shoulders and pat his head. He smiles at me. He relaxes and I feel relieved.

I swear to myself I'll do everything I can to make him feel better, even if we don't have the same schedule and work on different shows.

 **x**

That's the end of the first chapter.

I know it's a bit short but it's just to set the story. I'll write a bit more for the others. I'm waiting to see what's going to happen at Royal rumble in order to finish the second chapter.

I hope you enjoyed the first one, anyway.

See you soon ~


	3. Chapter 2

Here I am, back with the second chapter.

I want to remind everyone this is just a fiction. Some events in the story actually happened, like the Royal Rumble which I'll be mentioning in there.

But some others never did, and will remain fictional.

With that being said,

I wish you a nice reading time, and I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter.

 **P.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Talk to me. [Dean's POV]**

Royal Rumble just ended.

It was a hell of a night. I didn't win the rumble. But I got to prove what I had to offer all these people, and I got to do what I love to do.

And just thinking about it makes me both proud and happy.

I know there will be other opportunities. Right now, I'm confident. And I head back to the locker with my head high, cause I've got nothing to be ashamed of.

But eventually, my mood doesn't stay good for a long time. As soon as my eyes manage to catch a glimpse of Renee in the hall, tons of thoughts come to my mind.

I'm assaulted by anxiety, anger, sadness, pain, hope. It takes me time to get used to it.

I know she noticed me, but she doesn't even stare in my direction. She keeps ignoring my presence and that hurts.

But I don't want to cause any trouble, so I take a deep breath and just keep walking.

I don't pay attention to the guys looking at me with curiosity. I don't pay attention to the ones trying to greet and congratulate me.

I just answer to the boss and then get to the locker room as fast as possible, praying for nobody to be there.

Of course, it wasn't empty.

Zayn, Styles, Cena and a bunch of other guys are in a serious conversation on one side of the room, talking in low voices, not even paying attention to me. On the other side of the room, there's Roman, all alone, lost in his thoughts.

As soon as our eyes meet, I calm down. He looks tired, confused, frustrated. He just smiles weakly and I know something's wrong.

_ Hey. You alright ?

_ Yeah.

_ Come on. I know that look.

_ It's just… I'm tired of being booed like that. Sometimes, I feel like no matter what I do, it's never enough. I know my limits, and I know what I'm capable of. I know where I stand and where I want to go. But… It just gets all confused in my head sometimes and I don't know how to deal with it.

_ Listen brother. As far as I'm concerned, you're on the right way. You're talented. And I'd be damned if I didn't mean it. You've got nothing to be afraid of. Keep doing what you do. It'll pay off. Trust me.

His face lightens up.

I feel relieved I was able to cheer him up.

_ There's something I forgot to give you, by the way, he tells me with a smirk on his face.

I'm intrigued.

_ What is it ?

_ Jojo made this for you.

He gives me a piece of paper. It's a drawing of me, surrounded by tons of hearts and cute words, like " Don't be sad ", " You will be fine ", " You are the best ".

I can't help but laugh in disbelief.

_ That's really for me ?

_ Yeah. Cute huh ?

_ It is. Thank her for me.

_ I will.

I'm feeling blessed having such a good friend by my side, and honored his daughter cares about me. I put the drawing in a safe place inside my bag, and change clothes before going back to the hotel to get my stuff.

As I do, I stare at the other guys, wondering what they're whispering about.

_ Know what's going on here, I ask Reigns, a little nervous.

_ I guess they're just wondering if the Undertaker's gonna kick my ass for what I did to him.

_ Right. That wasn't smart, man.

_ I did what I needed to do. I'm not gonna let anyone get an opportunity to main event Wrestlemania. Unfortunately, it didn't work out for me tonight.

_ You think he's gonna come for you, I whisper.

_ I'm counting on it, he replies quite arrogantly, which makes me laugh.

_ You're crazy, bro'.

_ You're the one telling me that ?! I'm dreaming !

_ Come on ! I'm not that insane. No ?

_ You have no idea.

Now, I'm feeling better. Renee and our couple issues are out of my head for a time.

x

Tonight RAW takes place in Laredo, Texas. Since I had nothing planned and wasn't in the mood to train hard, I decided to stay and watch the show backstage. I wanted to see what would happen after Royal Rumble, especially for my former SHIELD partner, Roman Reigns.

We weren't able to see each other before the show so I'll have to wait for quite a time.

But that's fine.

I don't know what's planned for him and I'm feeling pretty excited. Is he gonna get his revenge on Strowman or is he gonna face the Undertaker when he'll less expect it ? Is he gonna get another championship opportunity ?

Not knowing what's about to come is frustrating.

But when I see him getting to the ring and beating the hell out of Braun freakin' Strowman, I'm getting hyped. I feel amazed and envious at the same time. I know I'm not a bad wrestler, but I sometimes wish I had his abilities.

I can't deny how strong he is.

There isn't a lot in this world that he fears. Which makes him a serious threat if you ever have to fight against him, and an incredible teammate if you have to fight by his side.

I fully realize there is no man I trust more than him. I know deep inside of me he'll have my back no matter what happens. If somebody brings me down, he's gonna get me back to my feet. If I feel tired, he's gonna support me. If I'm happy, he's gonna be happy for me.

You don't find a lot of people like him. Always ready to help, to hear you out, to give advice and keep an eye on you, even if he's having troubles too. Always making sure everybody's fine and making them his priority, to the point where he may end up being hurt and betrayed.

I wanna do the same for him. Though I'm not the best at talking and guiding people, I know I can be helpful. I'm willing to be. And that already means a lot.

I just don't really know how to proceed when the time comes for me to act. I can't find the right words and most of the time, I mess up.

He comes backstage and I greet him with applause.

_ You did great man. Look at yourself ! Ready to knock anybody's teeth down their throats.

_ Thanks. I think I need a shower now.

_ Yeah me too, I tease him, waving my hand in front of my nose as if he smelled bad.

It wasn't really the case, but since he was covered in sweat, I guess this was a good idea.

We walk to the locker and I wait for him outside. Seems like he's lucky : he's the only one in the room, judging from the few I've seen when he opened the door.

When he's done showering and getting dressed up, we start to leave the arena.

Rollins catches us.

_ Hey guys, he greets us with his hoarse voice. What's up ? Hey, why don't the three of us have a beer. What do you think ?

_ Sorry but not for me, Reigns answers. I need to drive back to the hotel, got a lot of stuff to pack before leaving.

_ What about you Ambrose ?

_ I think I'm gonna do the same. I'll see you another time, brother.

_ Ah come on ! You're not serious right ? You two look like an old couple, he answers back.

_ Listen Seth, personally, I'm not in the mood right now alright ? When I wanna have a beer, I'll let you know, don't worry.

_ And by the way, we're not an old couple, Roman says in a low, warning tone. Hope you got that right pal.

Both of us leave without any more word, letting Seth mumbling, standing in the hall not sure how to react.

_ At least, stay safe on the road, he tells us after a moment of hesitation.

_ You too, bro'. See you next time.

x

I'm leaving my hotel room early in the morning to get to Corpus Christi, in Texas, where Smack Down will be aired.

Yesterday, I asked Roman to come with me there, so we could train together before the show. I didn't talk to Renee for quite a little time now. And I'm not sure if I'm ready to do so.

I feel like I'm still angry about what happened, even if I'm the one who messed up. And I now for sure, that being angry won't help me.

Roman's driving us to the arena where the show will take place.

From what I've heard, I might be facing Styles tonight. I hope I will. He's a great athlete, and I love challenges. This will be an occasion for me to get to fight on another level, and see how the crowd reacts to this.

When we arrive there, a little tired but thankfully safe, we walk around the arena to get a little warm up and also to check it out. The place looks big.

I can't wait to see the crowd when the show will start.

Moreover, I'm the intercontinental champion. And they seem to like it.

_ Feels great huh ?

_ What ?

_ Having that title on your shoulder, Roman says, pointing out the belt.

_ You have no idea !

_ I do, pal. I was a champ' too, remember ?

_ But now you're not, I tease him.

I giggle but as I see the sadness in his eyes I stop. That wasn't smart from me. I want to appologize but I can't get myself to say it out loud.

_ Let's get to the gym, he then tells me, ignoring what just happened.

We drive there and part ways in the training room. He starts doing his bench press thing but I choose to start with some cardio work.

We stay focused on our little routine, not willing to talk at all.

Suddenly it's like a wall stands between us.

No glancing, no smiling, no teasing. No interaction at all.

But eventually, that starts to get on my nerves, and the only thing I find appropriate is to talk.

_ Come on Ro'. Talk to me !

_ I'm trying to focus Dean.

 _The hell is wrong with him ?_

I didn't expect so much indifference. He's like freakin' cold and aggressive. Usually, he doesn't ignore me like that.

For a few minutes, I'm torn between discovering what his freakin' problem is and just letting it go, keep doing my stuff like nothing happened.

At some point, I just choose the second option, because I don't feel in the mood to have my best friend betting mad at me more than he already seems to be.

x

_ And the winner is Dean Ambrose !

The crowd is going nuts.

I had a hell of a match against AJ Styles and it felt damn good. Hearing people screaming my name and jumping when they hear my music play is just the best thing in the world. It's all music to my ears.

I get out of the ring, walk backstage and greet everybody with a smile. I'm satisfied and I feel like nothing could change that for now.

Reigns is sitting in a corner, waiting for everybody to leave to come. He first looks at me without saying any word but then his face lightens up and he gives me a big smile.

_ That's my boy.

_ See what I did out there ? I'm feeling _great_ man ! I'd wrestle all night.

_ I believe you, bro'. You're too excited. Calm down a bit.

_ Nah. I need to move. I'm feeling restless.

_ Well, that's not my case so please just calm down, he asks in a soft voice.

_ What's wrong ?

I start to worry.

_ Nothing, really. I just need people to stay calm around me. I'm feeling quite nervous.

_ Oh. Sorry.

_ That's fine. I'll be alright. Dean, I'm sorry for what happened at the gym. I didn't intend to be that cold. I hope you can forgive me.

_ I guess I'm over it now. Don't worry. But, you know, if you're mad at me, at least say it to my face.

I look angry and I truly am, because I still don't understand why he reacted like that.

_ I was just kinda mad at myself, actually. I'm feeling bad because I didn't win the title last time. I wanted it so bad, but couldn't get it. It's so frustrating.

He's really confused and hurt. Now I know everything, I'm feeling guilty. I didn't imagine he'd be so moved by his loss. I thought he'd be fine. But I guess I was wrong, once again.

_ Man, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Lately I'm just messing everything up. I-

_ No you're not, Dean, he replies. Don't blame yourself. I'm the one who messed up and I'm the one to blame for what happened.

_ But the whole thing with Renee…

_ Hm. Yeah, that was all your fault but.. she'll understand. Just stay strong. Alright ?

_ I'll try.

* * *

Here comes the end of the second chapter.

I hope you enjoyed it !

See you next time ~

Take care of yourselves !


End file.
